Il se mit à neiger
by Loan of time
Summary: Un ciel gris, un vent glacial, des larmes, un cimetière. :: Deathfic. Shishido/Choutarou, Shishido/Jirou.


**DISCLAIMER :** Konomi Takeshi

**SPOIL :** aucun

**PAIRINGS :** Shishido/Choutarou ; Shishido/Jirou

**A/N :** C'est une deathfic. C'est triste.

**BETA (bien qu'elle le regrette sûrement) :** Wilwy Waylan. Pardon je ne le referai plus !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il se mit à neiger<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shishido leva la tête vers le ciel. Il ne neigeait toujours pas. Ça aurait été plus beau et moins triste. A la place, il n'y avait que ce vent froid désagréable qui balayait cruellement le cimetière où ils étaient tous rassemblés. C'en était risible tellement l'image était clichée. Des anciens camarades de classe qui se retrouvaient, pour certains après des années de séparation, pour l'enterrement d'un ami commun. Le cœur de Shishido se serra, il ferma les yeux et baissa à nouveau la tête. Il entendit Atobe présenter sobrement ses condoléances aux parents effondrés. D'autres suivirent, et les gens quittaient peu à peu le cimetière.<p>

— Ryo ?

Jirou le regardait avec des yeux incarnant la plus profonde et pure tristesse du monde. Shishido lui serra distraitement la main.

— Je viens.

Il lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers la tombe de la famille Ootori. Jirou resta en retrait, par pudeur. Le souvenir de l'annonce de la mort de Choutarou lui rappelait douloureusement que Shishido n'avait jamais pu vraiment oublier son premier amour. L'histoire de la Silver Pair avait été aussi belle que chaotique, s'étant terminée brutalement lorsque Choutarou avait annoncé à Shishido qu'il quittait le Japon pour être Médecin Sans Frontières. Cette décision avait cruellement scellé le destin de leur relation. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés, il restait beaucoup de non-dits quand l'avion de Choutarou avait décollé, laissant derrière lui un Shishido dévasté et perdu. Il avait mis du temps avant de se faire à cette séparation. Avec le temps, Choutarou lui avait de moins en moins écrit, Shishido s'était mis à fréquenter Jirou. Des jours, des semaines, des mois passèrent, il pensait être sincèrement amoureux. Choutarou ne donnait plus de nouvelles. Et puis un jour, il y en eut une. La dernière. Son nom figurait sur la liste des victimes d'une bombe terroriste.

Shishido posa le bout de ses doigts sur la pierre froide, restant ainsi quelques instants. Dans un soupir, il laissa retomber son bras, et retourna auprès de Jirou qui avait patiemment attendu, des larmes gelées dans ses grands yeux. Il remarqua qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux devant la tombe de leur ami. Atobe était déjà parti, devant sûrement se rendre à une réunion importante à l'autre bout de la planète. Oshitari, des lunettes noires sur le nez, discutait avec Taki, Kabaji à leurs côtés, écoutant sans participer. Hiyoshi pleurait sur l'épaule d'Akaya qui le serrait dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Gakuto n'avait pas pu se déplacer, la première de la comédie musicale dans laquelle il tenait le premier rôle se jouait pour la première fois à Broadway le soir-même. Attrapant la main de Jirou, Shishido se dirigea vers le groupe. Yuushi le serra dans ses bras, Jirou se jeta dans ceux de Kabaji.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, certains anciens membres des équipes de Seigaku et de Rikkai s'étaient joints à eux. Il y eut de la retenue et de la pudeur, mais peu à peu, les anciens amis et rivaux retrouvèrent ceux qu'ils étaient dix ans plus tôt. Il y eut alors des rires, des pleurs. La nuit tomba, ils se quittèrent, se promettant de se revoir, bien que sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne tiendraient pas leur promesse. Leurs rêves, leurs idéaux, leurs espérances avaient changé. Le tennis n'était plus – pour la majorité – le centre de leur univers.

Shishido soupira. C'était bien triste. Choutarou lui manquait. Si seulement ce jour-là, il l'avait retenu. Tout serait différent. Il aurait tout fait pour continuer à jouer au tennis avec lui. Avec l'enthousiasme de Choutarou, ils auraient sûrement réussi à faire en sorte que les membres de Hyotei ne se perdent pas de vue.

— Ryo ?

— Jirou...

Shishido le serra dans ses bras. Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Jirou entourer sa taille. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Choutarou était mort. Hyotei n'était plus. C'était ainsi. Mais il restait Jirou. Jirou qui l'aimait, qui avait confiance en lui, qui attendrait patiemment qu'il se sente enfin mieux. Shishido l'embrassa doucement.

Il se mit à neiger.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, j'ai tué Choutarou. Je m'excuse. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir.<strong>

**Une petite review quand même ?**


End file.
